Галлериан Марлон
}} Галериан Марлон - верховный судья Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос, известный своей коррупционной деятельностью в зале суда Тёмной Звезды. Он являлся первоначальным Хозяином Суда, а последующие поколения знали его под прозвищем «Коллекционер». Веря, что он все еще может помочь своей дочери, он заключил контракт и оказался под влиянием Демона Жадности. Gallerian Marlon is a Chief Justice of the Union State of Evillious, infamous for his corruption in the Dark Star courtroom. He is the original Master of the Court, known as the Collector by later generations. Believing he could still help his daughter, he made a contract and acted under the influence of the Demon of Greed. History Early Life Продемонстрировав свои таланты уже в юном возрасте, Галериан стал самым молодым верховным судьей в истории суда Темной Звезды. Его деятельность на посту Хозяина Суда была успешной; позже он женился и у него родилась дочь Мишель. Примерно в это же время он познакомился с драматургом Ма. Exerting his talents at a young age, Gallerian became the youngest Chief Justice in the history of the Union State of Evillious' Dark Star Court.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles With his position as the "Master of the Court," he became successful and, at some point, married and had a single child, Michelle; he became acquainted with the playwright Ma around this time.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Sin Fragments В 978 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Ма сказала Галериану, что хочет создать экранизацию романа Юкины Фризис «Дочь Зла», и дала ему книгу, чтобы он мог ее прочитать. Галериан читал книгу во время отпуска, сидя в своем кабинете; он надеялся, что сможет вернуть ее Ма до того, как она начнет проявлять нетерпение. Его семья в это время была за границей. После того, как судья закончил читать роман, он потянулся и отметил, что уже закат и что его семья должна вернуться на следующий день. Глядя на книгу и на подпись ее автора, он услышал стук в дверь и, как он и ожидал, это был Ренат. Дворецкий сообщил ему, что пришла Ма. Поднявшись, он велел Ренату впустить ее. Ма вошла и отметила, что он уже прочитал книгу; судья пояснил, что только что закончил читать. In EC 978, Ma told Gallerian that she wanted to create a film adaptation of the "Daughter of Evil" written by Yukina Freesis and lent him the novel to read. While on holiday at home while his family was abroad, Gallerian read the story in his study, hoping to return it before Ma grew impatient. After the judge finished reading the book, he stretched and noticed it was sunset and that his family would return the next day. While gazing at the novel and its author's signature, he heard two knocks at the door and was certain it was Rennert. Seeing his judgment was correct, the butler notified him that Ma had come to visit. Rising from his seat, he told Rennert to send her in. Ma entered and noticed he read it; the judge then explained that he had just finished it. Колдунья спросила, что он думает по поводу книги. Галериан ответил, что этот вариант истории сильно отличается от того, который он знал. Он спросил, какой же из них является правдой; Ма начала настаивать, что правдивая история изложена в книге, но Галериан усомнился в этом, несмотря на все ее заверения. Он также сказал, что рад был узнать больше о своих предках. Вернув ей книгу, судья заговорил об экранизации, которую она хотела создать. В ответ драматург схватила его за руку и сказала, что ей нужен спонсор. Галериан отказался дать ей деньги и высвободил руку. Когда Ма угрожающим тоном отметила, что завтра вернется его жена, судья предупредил ее, чтобы она не пыталась причинить вред его семье. Колдунья засмеялась и сказала, что у нее и не было такого намерения. Asking for his thoughts about it, Gallerian commented how the story she lent him was very different from the story he knew. After asking which tale was true, Ma insisted it was the book but the judge doubted its validity despite her assurances, although expressing his satisfaction in learning about his ancestors. Gallerian, returning the book to her, inquired about her desired film adaptation. In response, the playwright grabbed his arm, saying she would need a sponsor. Declining due to the funding such an endeavor required, Gallerian shook her from his arm. When Ma noted his wife's return the next day in a threatening tone, the judge warned her, but the sorceress just laughed, admitting she did not intend to harm the judge's family. После продолжительной паузы Галериан попытался разрядить атмосферу, спросив, что же потом произошло с персонажами книги. Ма ответила, что у нее есть заметки, которые она принесет в следующий раз. Судья также спросил, чем занимались после окончания событий романа Эллука и Гумиллия, и не связаны ли они с убийцами Реми Потрошителя. Продолжая обсуждение, он задал риторический вопрос, зачем Абисс I. R. собирала сосуды греха. Ма ответила, что если собрать все сосуды, можно исполнить свое желание, и Галериан понял, что она хочет его помощи в сборе сосудов. Он поблагодарил колдунью, но отказался, не желая тратить деньги на это и считая, что его семья и пост, который он занимает, - все, что нужно ему для счастья. Драматург направилась к выходу, но Галериан остановил ее и напомнил, что не потерпит угроз в адрес своей семьи. Стоя в дверях, Ма дала ему еще один шанс изменить свое решение. Уверенный, что она уйдет, судья просто проигнорировал ее. После ее ухода Галериан задремал, а позже его разбудил Ренат и сообщил, что корабль, на котором плыли жена и дочь судьи, потопил гигантский осьминог. Дочь Галериана была искалечена, и он не мог найти лекарства. В 980 году Ма посетила его и вновь завела разговор о сосудах греха. Получив шанс спасти свою дочь, судья принял предложение колдуньи и начал помогать ей в поисках сосудов. After a long silence, Gallerian attempted to break the unpleasant atmosphere by asking if there was more about the characters. Saying she did have notes on them, Gallerian asked about Elluka and Gumillia's actions after the novel's conclusion, connecting them to the killers of Lemy the Ripper. As their discussion continued, he rhetorically asked why Abyss I.R. collected the vessels of sin. Ma respond that it was to grant a wish and Gallerian realized she wanted his help collecting the vessels. The judge thanked her but declined, happy with his position and family and unwilling to spend money hunting for them. Turned down again, the playwright began to leave and he told her to stop, reminding her for his family's sake not to get them into trouble. At the door, she gave him another chance to change his mind. Certain she would leave, the judge ignored Ma and sat back down and quickly fell asleep. He was later awakened by Rennert and received news that his wife and daughter were in an accident caused by the bizarre attack of a giant octopus.The Daughter of Evil: Praefation of Blue - Chapter 5 With his daughter disabled and without a cure, Ma approached Gallerian in EC 980 and spoke to him about the vessels of sin.Evils Kingdom - Chronicles of Evillious Offered the chance to save his child, the judge decided to collect the vessels for himself. Dark Star Scandal Приобретя Ложку Марлона после the Spoon Corruption Case, Галериан заключил контракт с демоном Алчности, чтобы с его помощью заработать состояние, необходимое для исцеления дочери. Впоследствии Суд Темной Звезды перешел в частную собственность и потерял финансовую поддержку правительства. Не заботясь о «правосудии», Галериан брал взятки у всех, кто желал избежать казни, легко зарабатывая деньги с помощью сил Ложки. Те, кто не мог или не хотел платить, объявлялись виновными и приговаривались к смерти, в то время как многие преступники были оправданы. Acquiring the Marlon Spoon after the Spoon Corruption Case, Gallerian made a contract with the demon of Greed to help attain the wealth needed to heal his daughter. Afterwards, the Dark Star Court was privatized and lost government funding.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles Disregarding "justice" in his rulings, Gallerian accepted bribes from anyone willing to avoid execution, easily acquiring a fortune through the Spoon's powers. Those who had been unable or unwilling to pay were found guilty and sentenced to death while countless criminals were found innocent.Judgment of Corruption - 極悪人でも金さえ払えば救ってやるさ 地獄の沙汰も金次第 Однажды Галериан председательствовал на суде младшего лейтенанта Нёдзе Окто и, обнаружив, что тот является владельцем Меча Венома, признал его виновным и конфисковал оружие как доказательство того, что он совершил убийство. В последующие дни главный сержант Гаммон, брат Нёдзе, пытался встретиться с Галерианом, но судья каждый раз отказывался его принять. Sometime afterward, Gallerian presided over the trial of Second Lieutenant Nyoze Octo and, discovering he had the Venom Sword in his possession, convicted Nyoze and confiscated the weapon as evidence to the charges of murder, storing it in his warehouse. In the following days, Nyoze's brother, Sergeant Major Gammon, attempted to arrange a meeting with Gallerian but the judge continually refused. Many days since ruling on Nyoze's trial, Gallerian hurried home and headed straight for his daughter's room to see her. After closing the front door, Gallerian heard the bell ring, perplexed by who would it was. Opening the door, Gallerian recognized Gammon and told the soldier he didn't wish to speak with him; he attempted to close the door but Gammon stopped him. As the soldier pleaded that Gallerian's judgment was a mistake and that Nyoze was innocent, he warned him of his words' implications, earning Gammon's silence. After explaining the judge's reasoning due to the evidence, Gammon insisted that at least the Venom Sword be returned to him and Gallerian denied him, claiming it was murder weapon that was confiscated under the law. As Gammon attempted to retort, Gallerian warned him that any further pleas would be denounced as defying the law, and Gammon, dejected, left. After closing the door, Gallerian headed to Michelle's room, only to find Ma there with her. Welcoming him, she offered him food and bath, to his surprise, and he responded that she didn't have to do that, even though his wife was no longer around. At Ma's mention that Michelle had been hesitant, Gallerian glanced at his daughter, seeing her not react and carry a distant expression. Ma continued to say she couldn't allow that, as she was the child's "mother". Peeved, Gallerian told her he would become angry if she continued such jokes, ordering her to leave. Ma remarked she would once she took what she needed; the judge complied, leaving the room and reclaiming the sword from his warehouse. Returning to the room to show her the weapon, he asked if there was any doubt about its identity. Confirming his suspicions, Ma asserted it was indeed the Venom Sword. After reconfirming with the playwright that his daughter would be healed, Gallerian cautioned her that if he was discovered removing evidence, his position would be compromised. Ma responded she would try to be discreet, but that it might be best to protect the weapon at a place away from human eyes. The judge told her he would think about it. As she left, Ma stopped to remind him to not lose the spoon, telling him that he couldn't speak to his daughter without it. Gallerian assured her he always had it, removing it from his breast pocket to show her. Satisfied, Ma left. After that, Gallerian turned to his daughter and told her he was home, asking if she was lonely while he was gone. Gallerian continued, promising to continue searching for her "friends" as soon as possible.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter In EC 982,Evils Kingdom - Chronicles of Evillious Ma convinced him to build a small theater in the middle of Millennium Tree Forest to store the vessels of sin he collected.Capriccio Farce PV At some point, Ma promised to continue his quest should he die before completing it, leading Gallerian to credit Ma as the inheritor of his collection in the event of his death.Evils Forest Booklet In EC 983, General Tony Ausdin, a war criminal and serial killer, was exonerated by Gallerian after accepting a bribe.Judgment of Corruption - 民衆殺しの悪辣将軍　死罪が当然 渡された賄賂 私は被告に無罪を告げた Because of this injustice, a civil war broke out in Levianta, leading to Ausdin's death. Gallerian received the brunt of the revolters' wrath and his home was burned while he and his daughter were inside, killing him.Judgment of Corruption - 巻き起こる怒り　始まった内戦 ... 怒りの矛先　私へと向かい 燃え盛る家　愛しい「娘」よ In the afterlife, he awoke in the underworld and encountered its guardian, the Master of the Hellish Yard,Judgment of Corruption - 目が覚めた時に一人いた場所は ... 冥界の門　天国か地獄か それを決めるのは 冥界の主 (master of the hellish yard) who offered him a deal: give up all of his fortune in exchange for exemption from Hell. Greedily, he refused the deal, willingly walking then falling into the depths of Hell.Judgment of Corruption - 「私の財産　貴様なんぞには決して渡さない」 There, he awaited the vessels of sin to be gathered and have Hell become a utopia for him and his daughter.Judgment of Corruption - その時に地獄は私と娘の 理想郷へと変わるだろう... Legacy Gallerian's work in the Dark Star office was spoken about with disdain by later generations and his obsession with finding the vessels of sin earned him the name of the Collector. After his death, Ma inherited the vessels of sin and stored them in Evil's Theater, leaving Gallerian's heritage missing to the public. The Theater became forgotten by the masses until his "daughter" began singing while attached to the inner-workings of the theater's clocktower. A legend sparked afterward that Gallerian's treasure was inside the theater and that those who entered "Evil's Forest" to seek it would never return.Evil's Forest Album The awakened Clockworker's Doll's burns were later healed by GEAR and succeed her father as the Master of the Court, looking to Gallerian for guidance as she continued his plan to gather the sins and create a Utopia with Ma's encouragement.Master of the Court - 教えてよmy father これが正しい選択でしょうか？ A film concerning the incident was created by Ma over a decade later and subsequently reviewed by the Master of the Court. While organizing the "court cases", Gammon Octo noted the judge's corrupt temperament and how it seemed to be inherited by the Judicial Doll instead of GEAR.Evil's Court Booklet Personality and Traits Gallerian was stingy and would often penny-pinch when any affair involved spending money.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue As a U.S.E. judge, he collected kickbacks in exchange for pardoning criminals and was more concerned about the wealth he collected than meting out justice.Judgment of Corruption - 私が望むのは 正義より金 He was indiscriminate towards the defendant's appearance, race, age, or gender and only showed interest in their social status, where the rich were able to pay for exoneration.Judgment of Corruption - 容姿や年齢 人種や性別 全て関係ない 大切なことは 金が払えるか ただそれだけだ As a result, he was perfectly willing to convict innocents for not having the affluence or the will to pay him.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption After his soul arrived in the afterlife, Gallerian exemplified his obsessive greed by refusing to give up his material wealth to the Master of the Hellish Yard even after his avarice brought about his demise.Judgment of Corruption - 「私の財産 貴様なんぞには 決して渡さない」 After being banished to Hell, he was confident that Ma would complete his quest and amiably awaited the day Hell would become utopia.Judgment of Corruption - その時に地獄は私と娘の 理想郷（ユートピア）へと変わるだろう… Despite this apparent apathy, Gallerian loved his wife and daughter greatly. When first offered the chance to gather the vessels of sin and be granted any wish, he refused in part because of his family. After their deaths, Gallerian was motivated to reconsider his decision due to the disability of his "daughter" and was determined to continue his corruption for her sake.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Skills and Abilities As a learned judge, Gallerian was well versed in law and had risen to become a powerful magistrate in the USE at a young age as a result. With the powers of the Marlon Spoon, he was able to easily acquire wealth through his corrupt dealings in the government court and shrewdly obtain a fortune.Judgment of Corruption PV Character Connections Ma: Gallerian's friend. Gallerian saw Ma as a very beautiful and mysterious woman, although he was annoyed by her jabs at his family, particularly his "daughter," and her lackadaisical, cryptic nature. Initially he did not find Ma's goals worth the monetary investment, but after his family's accident he decided to aid her for his own reasons. Michelle: Gallerian's real daughter. Gallerian had a loving relationship with her and was very considerate of her well-being, turning down Ma's offer of looking for the Sin fragments initially due to his concern for her. He was greatly shaken by her accident. Clockworker's Doll: Gallerian's perceived daughter. Gallerian cares about "Michelle" very deeply, wishing to help her walk and ease her boredom by collecting the Seven Deadly Sins. He was very concerned for her safety, keeping her inside the house at all times to protect her from the outside world. Gallerian also derived comfort from her presence. Master of the Hellish Yard: The one who condemns Gallerian to Hell. Gallerian held contempt of the Master of the Hellish Yard for trying to judge his actions, and became defiant before her when she asked him to give her his fortune. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя Галериана произошло от итальянского слова "galleria", означающего "галерея". *Gallerian's name is derived from the Italian word ''galleria, meaning "gallery". *Его фамилия, Марлон, - отсылка к демону жадности Маммону. *His surname Marlon is a reference to the demon of greed, Mammon. Curiosities * It is unknown how Gallerian came to believe the Clockworker's Doll was his daughter. Gallery Concept Art= Tumblr static e c tokp.jpg|Gallerian Marlon and The Master of the Court by Ichika |-| Song Apparitions= Gallerian Marlon.jpg|Gallerian as he appears in Judgment of Corruption Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|Gallerian Marlon as seen in Miniature Garden Girl gallerian.png|Gallerian's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= Akuno 008.jpg|Gallerian in The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Gallerian depicted in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Galley.png|Gallerian in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallerianguidebook.png|Gallerian in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Manga Apparitions= Gallerianchibi.png|Gallerian as he appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga GallerianJoCmanga.png|Gallerian in Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian GallerianScherzermanga.png|Gallerian confronting Scherzer in prison in the manga |-| Misc= Pcard kaito.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Gallerian Gallerian 02.png|Gallerian on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom kaito.jpg|Gallerian's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website galFOR.png|Gallerian Marlon as he appears in the Evils Forest booklet Cover.jpg|Gallerian Marlon depicted in the Evils Court album Appearances References }}